Usuario:OtakuJuanma
Sobre mi *Nombre de Wiki, deviantart, Warcraft 3 y Youtube: Otakujuanma (u Otakujuanma2 si algo pasa). *Nick de todos los otros sitios de internet: BoogieKun/Booge-Kun. *Nombre real: Juan Manuel. *Edad: 16. *Grupo sanguineo: A rh+ *Virtudes: Acepto todo como me venga, nada me sorprende. Incapasidad de demostrar tristeza. Uso absoluto de la logica (o sea q no soy supersticioso). *Defectos: Vagancia, malo con los numeros en los juegos (como final fantasy). *Comida favorita: Chocolate con almendras, avellanas o nueces. *Fovias: animales venenosos (porque pueden matarme) *Odio: Anti-otakus, Anti-loquenderos y los que hacen SPOILERS. *Amo: El anime, los videojuegos, las ciencias naturales. Personajes favoritos ﻿De Fairy Tail: 93.jpg|1) Lisanna|link=Lisanna Wendy primera aparicion.jpg|2) Wendy Marvel|link=Wendy Marvell NatsuDragneel Inicio.jpg|3) Natsu Dragneel|link=Natsu Dragneel Juvia Loxar.jpg|4) Juvia Loxar|link=Juvia Loxar 67.jpg|5) Levy McGarden|link=Levy McGarden Lucy 1.jpg|6) Lucy Heartfilia|link=Lucy Heartfilia De otros animes/videojuegos: * 1) Youmu Kompaku (Touhou project) * 2) Oz Bezarius (Pandora hearts) * 3) Zidane Tribal / Yitan Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) *4) Merry Nightmare (Yumekui Merry) *5) Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) Paginas favoritas #www.youtube.com/OtakuJuanma2 (mi canal de youtube) #www.mcanime.net (donde me bajo y/o veo Fairy Tail, entre otros animes) #http://otakujuanma.deviantart.com/ (Mi galeria de deviantart) #www.taringa.com (gracias a esta puedo jugar al Warcraft 3 ^_^) Contribuciones Mis contribuciones. Paginas creadas Esta es una lista de todas los articulos que creé, en orden de creacion. *Shadow Gear *Cait Shelter *Oración Seis *Hoteye *Racer *Klodoa *Categoría: Objetos *Wally Buchianan Paginas en construcción Estas son las paginas que estoy construyendo, la mayoria son creadas por mi, pero si encuentro un articulo incompleto y que no esté a cargo de alguien mas, lo sumo a la lista. *Cobra *Oración Seis *Wally Buchianan Paginas completadas Las paginas que ya completé, hayan sido creadas por mi o solo completadas. *Klodoa *Jewels *Shadow Gear *Categoría: Objetos *Racer *Hoteye *Cait Shelter Proximamente Las paginas que planeo crear: *Millianna *Vidaldus Taka *Roubaul Animes/mangas vistos/leidos Los siguientes son los mejores animes que vi o estoy viendo. Tambien hay algunos animes muy buenos pero que abandoné temporalmente XDXD Estos NO son TODOS los que ví, solo los mejores. Vistos/Leidos completos *Soul Eater (Anime y manga) *Lucky star (Anime) *Highschool of the dead (Anime y manga) *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (Anime) *Karin (Anime y Manga) *Pandora Hearts (Anime) *Full metal Alchemist (Anime) *Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Anime) *Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Anime) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Anime) Viendo actualmente *Fairy Tail (Anime) mas capitulos *Bleach (Anime) mas capitulos *Yumekui Merry (Anime) mas capitulos *Hetalia (Anime) *Durarara (Anime) Abandonados *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Anime) *Baccano (Anime) *Azumanga Daioh (Anime) *K-on (Anime) Videojuegos recomendables Videojuegos Single player Sección dedicada a juegos que se pueden jugar en solitario, o a lo sumo con algun amigo o familiar que esté en la misma posicion geografica (en el mismo lugar) que ustedes. Tambien pongo la consola a la q pertenece. *Super Mario 64 (nintando 64) *Super Smash Bros (Nintendo 64) *Conker's bad fur day (Nintendo 64) *The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64) *Final Fantasy I, II, IV-X y XII (NES, SNES, Playstation 1 y 2) *Super Smash Bros Brawl (Nintendo Wii) *Metroid Prime Trilogy (Nintendo Wii) *The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo Gamecube / Nintando Wii) *Warcraft 3 (PC) Videojuegos online. Seccion para todos los videojuegos onlie, o sea, aquellos que se pueden jugar, por ejemplo, con o contra alguien que vive en Japon. Todos son de PC, haci que no incluyo la consola, pero escrivo la forma abreviada del nombre del juego y su forma completa. *Stilish eSper Shooting Sports League (S4 league) *Cosmic Break *Land Of Chaos Online (L.O.C.O.) *Fly for Fun (FlyFF) *Adventure Quest Worlds (AQW) Navegación